


don’t you mind

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Self Esteem Issues, M/M, Next-Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, does this count as a character study, i can’t tell if this is any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: “Fuck, James,” he breathes, and James trembles at his full name coming from Teddy’s mouth. “You didn’t think I was serious? About wanting you?”
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 21





	don’t you mind

**Author's Note:**

> trying to work on writing shorter fics so I’ll actually post

Teddy presses him down further into the mattress, murmuring, “Sweetheart?”

James buries his face into his arm, the pillow, mortified. His cock leaks steadily, even— he flushes, body running hot— onto the comforter beneath him. “I’m—“

He squeaks, and Teddy groans, low in his throat. “Fuck, James,” he breathes, and James trembles at his full name coming from Teddy’s mouth. “You didn’t think I was serious? About wanting you?”

James’s breath catches in his throat, his eyes are wet. “Don’t know,” he says, and Teddy makes a frustrated sound and curls his fingers. “ _Oh_. ”

“You’ve gotta be quiet, my love,” Teddy says softly, forcing him smoothly up just enough with his other hand for James to reach between his body and the mattress. Teddy knocks his hand away to replace it with his own. “Gonna come like this? Oh, sweetheart, I know.”

James whines, presses back into Teddy’s fingers, is so grateful Teddy can’t see the mess he’s making, isn’t mentioning it—

“Look at you,” Teddy says, as if reading his mind. “You’re fucking  _wet_ , Jamie, you’re not going to come?”

“I am,” James gasps, clenches and unclenches his fingers uselessly in the sheets. “I am, Teddy, I am, please let me, I’m so close, I—“

“Do it,” Teddy orders, and James is helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry he’s in good hands


End file.
